1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. In particular, this invention relates to a compressing contact electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
The compressing contact electrical connector of the prior art generally includes an insulating body, and conducting pins received in the insulating body. The insulating body has pin-receiving grooves and the conducting pins are received in the pin-receiving grooves. The conducting pin includes a fastening part and two contacting parts located at two ends of the conducting pins. Two butting electronic elements are compressed so as to contact each other so that the two butting electronic elements are electrically connected together, such as in China patent, CN 00217081.7. However, because these conducting pins are manufactured from a general metal material, the shape is complex and the manufacturing process difficult. After the conducting pin is compressed or bent a number of times, the conducting pin becomes deformed and its flexibility worsens. Therefore, the contact between the electrical connector and the electronic element becomes worse in that the function of the electrical connector is affected.